


the trials and tribulations of ice skating while high and ultimately failing (flailing and falling)

by minismize



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, No Beta, Recreational Drug Use, Requited Love, also painfully oblivious dnf, basically a walmart yuri on ice if you think about it, because i like the pining, because they flirt a lot, did i mention they flirt a lot?, idk how to tag, is this a good time to mention i’ve never been ice skating?, it’s actually soft, just normal dnf tings, mentions of karl jacobs, mentions of oblivious karlnap, okay we die like george in manhunts, that wasn’t my intention, that works better, they flirt a lot, they smoke weed, we die like dream to technoblade, we need more high dteam fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minismize/pseuds/minismize
Summary: alternatively; the experience of youtwo clumsy, high friends (who are both painfully oblivious to each other’s feelings), decide in their blissful unawareness to the world that they should go ice skating, while they can barely feel their bodies (due to the high or the cold? guess we’ll never find out). it’s just all really soft and they’re so out of their minds that it’s cute and they’re so giggly and AH ENJOY BYE
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	the trials and tribulations of ice skating while high and ultimately failing (flailing and falling)

george coughed as he let out the last of the smoke that filled his lungs, he looks around quickly before closing his eyes in a much slower speed. a wave of realization floods his body as his head goes into a dazed state.

“here, gog, take the last hit.” dream said as smoke swirled around his figure, and his fingers brought up the small bit of the joint that was still left to george’s lips.

he closed his mouth around the roll, inhaling the smoke deeply into his lungs, a burn filling his being as he basically finished off the last of the joint (this one being the third one they’ve smoked). his lips were singed ever-so-slightly (another reason why he didn’t normally take the last hit of a roll, the small bud held way too much heat than it really needed), and his skin began to tingle with the numbness that a high smothered him with.

he smiled, lopsided, as he looked towards his friend (who had been staring straight at him with a dumb dazed look on his face).

“you’re going to be so out of it by the end of our high,”

“i am not,” dream challenged, the ever-so-playful lilt to his voice was strong.

“uh huh, mister ‘i don’t feel anything,’ blah blah blah ‘we need to smoke more,’ blah blah blah,” george mimicked, laughing at his friend’s offense filled face at his imitation.

“i don’t sound like that, first of all, and second, even AFTER the first blunt we both didn’t feel anything after an hour. so? i’m not to blame, it’s sap’s shitty plug,”

“you mean karl, and who knows? maybe the first one was a dud,”

“more like a bud, badum tss!” dream began laughing at his (very shitty) joke, quickly going into a fit of laughter as his mind continued to float about.

george shook his head, nevertheless joining in on his friend’s contagious laughter the longer it went on.

“you’re so dumb,” he rolled his eyes at the younger, who was lost in a fit of giggles and flushed cheeks (both recurring things that came with him getting high).

dream tilted his head at george, smile never-ending as his incoherent thoughts were nothing but _george george george_.

“you love me though,” his mouth formed the words before he could even begin to think of something different to say.

george raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes at the comment (they flirted and teased with each other a lot, it was just so _them_ ). “hmm, that’s debatable,” he said, a small slur to his voice can be detected.

“georgie, come on, you can’t deny that,” dream whined, drawling out his syllables in a way that made george’s chest ache ever-so-slightly.

he sighed, rolling his eyes once more as he replied “oh whatever,” trying to fight a smile that was trying to break past his front.

dream smiled in what seemed to be some sort of victory smile (what he succeeded in, george couldn’t tell you), as he made his way to george’s bed and placed himself on the left side (because he knew george liked the right side), pulling the other down as he put his head against the pillow.

“i can’t believe sap left us here, all alone, in the cold, defenseless,” george laughed, head swirling about in weightless joy as he leaned his head near dream’s shoulder.

“i guess that’s what we get for teasing him so much about karl,”

“he does it to us all the time though! we we’re only giving him the same medicine,” dream said, matter-of-factly. “but i digress. he’ll get the balls to do something eventually, i’m hoping it’s soon because watching him ogle over karl is just a bit too painful to watch sometimes. they’re so oblivious.”

 _they’re so oblivious._ the lines echoed in george’s mind, and he tilted his head.

_“you and dream really need to get your shit together,” sapnap said, looking george right in the eyes._

_“what do you mean?” was his reply, which had only made sapnap groan in annoyance._

_“george! you can’t tell me that you don’t see it,” he waited for a reply, and only when he saw that he wasn’t getting one did he continue. “the way that he seems to always think about you in any situation? how he seems to know the smallest details about you? how he puts you first? how he literally synced his sleeping schedule with you when you were across the ocean? you can’t tell me that you don’t see it, you can’t be that oblivious, come on george.”_

“george,” dream sing-songed, lightly tapping on the others nose in an attempt to get his attention.“you spaced out. try to stay in the real world for a bit, wouldn’t want you to psych yourself out and have a bad high.”

george moved his head (which was still placed on the other’s shoulder), to look up at dream’s face. the lightest of freckles seemed to pop out at him (despite dream saying he didn’t have any), and his wavy hair fell down just beside his eyes (which dream had said were green, and george, not being able to see green, saw a golden hue to them. his golden boy). his eyes blurred and he tightly shut them before looking back to his friend. _friend_. “i’m good, no worries.”

dream rose an eyebrow at this, skeptical. “not a bad high?”

 _nothing can be bad when I’m with you,_ is what george wanted to say. but instead he smiled softly and shook his head, to which dream replied _okay_.

and in the back of george’s mind, sapnap’s voice was on a loop of _‘the way he seems to always think about you in every situation’?_

the longer the two talked, the less coherent their conversations became.

from talking about the seven wonders of the world and _why are there only seven? who decided what the seven wonders were, and why did they stop at seven?_ to questioning how time works and _how did the person that made the first clock know what time it was?_

their conversations were comfortable, they always were. they bounced off one another so easily, and their thoughts seemed to intertwine within each other.

from the time that they smoked their first joint (which was nearing the 3 hour mark), they had talked endlessly about everything and nothing and in the midst of a conversation about how the world could be just some simulation of another universe, george realized just how dry his mouth had become.

“cottonmouth is a bitch,” he said bluntly, smacking his mouth up and down for emphasis, cutting dream off just a bit short of the end of his sentence. the other laughed while nodding his head, silently agreeing with what george had said.

and without another word, they both looked at george’s bedroom door and looked back at each other and got up, making their way to the kitchen.

they walked in together, dream hopping onto the counter and leaning his head back towards the shelf, continuing to watch as george looked for cups.

the older opened the cabinet next to dream, placing himself on his tiptoes in an attempt to get the glasses down.

he, unfortunately, failed (and _no_ he’s not short. he just didn’t have the willpower to exert any more energy than he had to in order to get the glasses down. shh).

this made dream laugh, however, mind racing nothing but _he’s so cute he’s so cute he’s so cute._

“need help there, georgie?” he lifted an eyebrow as he looked the older in the eyes (who blushed furiously and rolled his eyes).

“whatever. just get the cups down,” he said, looking down to his floors like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

“hm, i don’t know, georgie, i didn’t hear a cry for help, so I guess my assistance isn’t to be needed,” dream crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back onto the counter even more.

george groaned, throwing his head back before looking at dream exasperated. dream looked back towards george with a serious expression, face unmoving from its state.

“dream,” george whined, the prolonged syllables childishly comical.

“hm? i think i would be very willing to be the hero for someone in need of help, but alas, i’ve had no calls for-“

“dream, help me.” george deadpanned, once again cutting off the other from his overly dramatic monologue-esque ways.

and with that being said, dream dropped his serious facade and grinned, replying “well why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” before hopping off the counter and placing himself next to george.

the other rolled his eyes before looking towards dream, who stood there beaming at him. “well? are you gonna get the cups, wait, what are you doing?” george stopped once he felt dream’s arms sneak around his waist.

dream’s smile widened as he tightened his grip around george and lifted the other up, shoulders almost parallel to the middle shelf of the cabinet.

george quickly grasped the two cups he needed, tapping dream’s arm with the bottom of one in hopes of being let down.

his hopes were fulfilled, and the other carefully brought george back down. once on his feet, george placed the cups down onto the counter, and stared at them for a few seconds.

dream made his way back to his seat on top of said counter, looking down to george (who was very flustered, and lightly gnawing on his bottom lip).

“there you go, georgie!” he said in a brightened voice, raising his eyebrows when the other looked back up to him.

“you’re so dumb,” he said, grabbing the cups once more before taking them to get both of them drinks.

“you want ice?” george asked, making his way closer to the fridge. dream only hummed in response, watching george walk through the kitchen.

george quickly made their drinks (his homemade lemonade never disappoints), and brought them back to where dream was sat.

george leaned his elbows on the table before drinking at the lemonade in an attempt to lessen his cottonmouth.

“i’ve never been ice skating before,” dream said, swirling his cup while watching the ice swim around and _‘clank’_ the cup in the process.

george furrowed his eyebrows at this, bringing his attention to dream once more. “what?” he asked, softly laughing while doing so.

“ice skating. i remember you talking about how you used to go all the time back when you were in england, and you always talked about how fun it was,”

“i mean, it is fun but it’s a pain in the ass. literally.” george laughed.

“yeah, but it’s all about the experience, isn’t it?” dream asked, still fixated on the ice that swirled around in his drink.

george looked towards his own glass, “hmm, i guess you’re right.”

this made dream smile, “when am i ever wrong?”

and that made george roll his eyes for the nth time that night.

they made their way back to george’s room (after doing a necessary munchie break), and placed themselves back onto the bed.

there was a silence that washed over them. warm, comforting, safe.

dream was laying on his back, head placed on one of george’s legs, and hands locked together and placed over his stomach, as he hummed along to different songs that were playing from a playlist.

george was half laying against his headboard, one hand mindlessly running through dream’s wavy hair, the other tapping away at the keyboard on his phone.

_ice skating rinks near me._

after dream mentioned that he had never been ice skating, pictures flew through george’s mind of him trying to skate for the first time (and knowing dream, would probably be a natural at it, as he’s annoyingly good at everything he tries to do), of him trying to hold onto the side of the rink in hopes of not falling, of him inevitably falling, and of him holding george’s hand in hopes for some stability on his feet.

maybe george projected a bit with the last thought.

“there’s an ice skating rink not too far from here,” he decided to break the silence, scrolling through the previews of the place. “it’s open until late tonight.”

dream paused his humming, looking towards the older and smiling.

“you’re suggesting that we go?”

“i mean, it’s all about the experience, right?”

and that’s how they ended up with yet another joint in their system (after dream had insisted that _if it’s all about the experience, then why not make it a little more fun_ ), and an Uber to the nearest ice skating rink.

george had brought extra layers of clothing for warmth (even after dream had said that it wouldn’t be _that_ bad), knowing that the other would be eating his words by the time they stepped in the rink.

and he was right, because not long after they entered the place, the words _what the fuck, why is it so cold_ came out of dream’s mouth.

“you do realize that it is an ice skating rink, right? like, ice? frozen water? yeah.” george said as he handed dream his extra jacket, which he had gratefully accepted and quickly put on.

while putting the jacket on, dream repeated _like ice? frozen water? blah blah blah._ he had made the pitch of his voice higher in an attempt to imitate george, which caused the other to roll his eyes (a very consistent thing that happened when he was with dream) and push his shoulder back.

dream gasped dramatically at that, bringing his hand up to his shoulder before lowering it down to his heart. “georgie, how could you,” he mock-whimpered, looking at george with some sort of fake-dejection filling his eyes (almost how a puppy looks up at you when they beg for food. yeah. like that).

“oh no, the poor piss-baby can’t handle a little shove, boo-hoo,” george faked sympathy as he brushed his hand against dream’s shoulder.

“you underestimate how sensitive i am,” he pouted, which only caused george to smile in response.

“yeah, yeah, you’re a big baby. that’s something we established a long time ago.”

dream dropped his jaw in mock-hurt, looking at george once more while placing both of his hands over his heart. george laughed at this, turning back to look at the skates that they had to choose from.

while looking through them, dream grinned in a mischievous manner and wrapped his arms around george’s shoulder while bringing his head down into the dent of his neck.

“but i’m _your_ big baby,” dream said softly, watching as george opened his mouth in response only to close it and lightly gnaw on his bottom lip (something he grew habit of doing whenever he was embarrassed). “right, georgie?”

“oh my god, shut up,” george replied, hands coming up to cover his cheeks as they burned a bright red, in an attempt to cool them down.

dream laughed (and _no_ george’s heart didn’t skip a beat. _no_ ). in the midst of dream laughing, george had found both of them a pair of skates. he shoved dream’s into his hands before dragging him out near the rinks.

the place was pretty much empty (as no one was really wanting to skate past eight in the night, it seemed), save for a few miserable workers who probably just wanted to go home, and a few teenagers that were sat near the food stands.

“okay, put your skates on and we can go out into the rink,” george said as he sat down, getting his own skates to put on.

he finished tying them, and stood up, bringing his feet up and down, almost as if he were trying to break them in before going onto the ice.

“how am i supposed to skate when i can’t even stand up? how do you do this? are you a witch or something?” george looked towards dream, who was swaying as he tried to keep his balance on said skates. george laughed as he swung forward and yelped, clutching his heart once he caught his balance.

once he had eventually caught his balance, he looked towards george (who was still in a giggle fit from watching him), and rolled his eyes.

george had taken initiative and stepped out onto the ice, carefully pushing his feet against the blade of his shoe, getting used to the feeling.

he looked towards dream, who had looked like a newborn deer trying to walk for the first time, as he held onto the side of the rink like his life had depended on it.

george maneuvered his way towards the younger, who watched him in what seemed to be awe (and maybe a little bit of annoyance too).

“you can’t learn if you don’t at least try to do it on your own,” the comment made dream groan, slowly letting go of the rink and looking back towards george.

he didn’t even manage a step before he lost his balance, and grabbed onto the shoulders of the other (who began laughing once more at the sight of a scared-shitless dream).

“i don’t think i can do this, george. stop laughing at me, this is serious!” dream said, holding onto george’s shoulder with a tighter grip as his feet slid the slightest bit. george brought his hands up and placed them around dream’s wrists, gripping them to ensure the other that he had some stability.

“hm, i don’t know. i could be the hero if i were asked for help, but, alas,” he grinned, words filtering off as he made eye contact with dream, raising his eyebrow the tiniest bit.

this made dream groan once more as he threw his head back in small annoyance.

 _guess it’s only fair,_ he thought back to earlier in the night when he had done the same to george.

“georgie,” he said, drawling out his voice once more. “will you be my knight in shining armor, a cushion of sorts so i don’t fall to my inevitable doom. will you help me skate?” the seriousness in his face was never-ending.

“god, you’re so dramatic.” was the only thing george replied as he intertwined his hands with the dream’s. and the blush on his cheeks began to fume (due to his high, the cold, or his racing emotions? the world may never know).

he turned around, looking back towards dream once more. he was looking towards where their hands connected, a small, close-lipped smile was on his face, alongside a light blush around his nose and ears.

george gripped his hand tighter, slowly starting to move his feet, making sure dream could try to follow along.

“move your feet to the side, like this,” george demonstrated, trying to make his movements as helpful as possible while being incoherently high. he smiled softly seeing dream wobble in his stance as he tried to imitate what george had done.

he continued to try to teach dream the basic movements that he needed to do in order to not fall on his ass in the first two seconds of movement.

dream listened and watched intently, doing smaller movements while gripping both the side of the rink and george’s hand.

this went on for a while (thirty minutes, to be exact), fits of giggles happening in-between their conversations, and small stumbles against each other (and the floors) happened as well (only resulting in more giggles and laughs).

dream eventually got confident in his abilities, and moved away from the rink-side (his grip on george’s hand, however, never faltered, and only grew in grip).

“let’s go quicker!” he said, beaming towards george while tugging on his hand (almost like a kid at a carnival wanting to look at all the different attractions that surrounded them).

“you sure? we can keep a steady pace if you want.” george questioned the other.

“what’s an experience if i don’t scrape my knees a little in the process? come on, georgie,” dream swung their arms as he ended his sentence (for emphasis or because of his impatience? maybe a little bit of both).

george shrugged his shoulders at this, replying a small _if you say so,_ before turning back and going at a faster speed than before.

and as he predicted, dream bit off more than he can chew (his leo-ness really did him dirty more times than not), and almost immediately began to lose his balance.

george quickly stopped and caught the other before he toppled over, gripping onto his shoulders while looking the other in his (fear-stricken) eyes.

“want me to count in our steps? so we can move at the same time? maybe that would help you keep balance,” george kept his gaze on dream, who only nodded sheepishly in return.

george smiled, “okay, i’m gonna start now, yeah?” he didn’t go until he heard dream whisper a small _okay_.

“our right foot is one, and our left is two, okay?” george explained quickly before starting his count in.

“one,” he moved his right foot. “two,” he moved his left foot. “one,” dream began moving his feet. “two,” dream joined in with the count.

and it went well for a while, dream had gotten the hang of it while they stayed in time with the counts that they were doing.

he had gotten so comfortable, in fact, that he tried to take longer strides with his feet.

and that’s when the inevitable finally happened.

he lost his footing position, and he lost the smooth count that the two had going on. it happened so quick that george didn’t have a chance to stop his movements and keep dream from falling, and he went down with a _thud_.

not only did dream fall down, but he still had a monster-grip on george’s hand when he did tumble down, which meant that george had been dragged down with him.

george yelped as he landed backwards, basically on top of dream as they both groaned in pain.

he turned slightly, looked down towards dream (who had already been staring at george), before he looked away as they made eye contact.

he brought his eyes back up to george after seconds had passed, only to be welcomed with a warm smile (his smiles were always warm to dream. like an autumn day where it’s not too cold or too hot, and there’s the slightest of breezes that come to pick up loose, colorful leaves off of the ground. those kind of days).

dream smiled back, laughing softly as he began to move from his position. he gripped his hands around george’s arms, and the other did the same, and they helped each other up from the cold floor of ice.

once they stabilized themselves, they stood in silence for a moment. time seemed to slow, and their hearts began to quicken in pace (due to the joint they had before they left finally kicking in, or due to something more? the universe couldn’t tell you).

their silence got broken by a worker’s tired voice coming over an intercom stating that the place would be closing soon, and this was a final announcement for any remaining people (a.k.a. george and dream, as the teenagers from when they arrived had been long gone) to turn their skates in. they looked at each other one more time, before breaking into (yet another) fit of laughter as they stumbled their way out of the rink.

they decided to walk to george’s place (as calling an uber just seemed to be too much of a hassle at this time of night, and walking is nice sometimes).

“so how was your first time ice skating?” george asked, glancing towards dream as they walked in sync next to each other.

“it was fun, even despite it being a literal pain in the ass,”

“i told you.” george cut in, causing both of them to laugh again.

“i’m glad to have shared the experience with you,” dream finished off, brushing his shoulders against george, who had smiled softly at his reply.

“i’m glad you shared it with me, too.”

at some point during their walk, dream had gotten tired of their hands brushing against each other, and took initiative to lace their fingers together.

“your hands are always so cold,” he said, brushing his thumb against the knuckles of george’s hand.

george smiled, “then i guess that means you’ll have to warm them up for me, huh?”

they eventually made it back to george’s place (hands still intertwined), having taken the longer route just so they could talk and take in the scenery more.

once they made it to his doorstep, they had unlaced their fingers so george could get his keys (and _no_ they both didn’t sigh at the loss of warmth. _no_ ).

they made it back to george’s room (after making another small stop at the kitchen to get another drink), and laid back onto the bed next to each other.

dream had began playing another playlist, humming along to the songs he knew and tapping his fingers along to the rest as they played endlessly.

george had been trapped inside his thoughts as soon as he sat down, mindlessly drawing words and shapes onto dream’s arm (which had found itself draped conveniently within reaching distance of george’s hand).

_you can’t be that oblivious, come on george._

pictures and memories flashed through george’s mind of times when he and dream were more than friendly with each other, maybe a little too flirty, in a more serious way.

he was aware of his feelings for the other, he had been for a long time. he didn’t act on anything because he didn’t want to project his own feelings on what he thought was jokes with a friend.

it was only when sapnap had began making his opinions very concrete in the matter, that he began thinking about their interactions more. him butting in and telling george that he needed to do something for them because dream was too far up his own ass about his feelings to act upon them. dream didn’t want to be the one to ruin the good that they had. he was scared.

“the experience,” george whispered, causing dream to hum questioningly, turning his attention away from the playlist that played on the tv and placing it on george.

“dream,” george turned in the way that he was laying on his bed, looking at the other. “can i try something?” his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

dream furrowed his eyebrows, changing his position ever-so-slightly to get a better look at george, nevertheless nodding his head at the other.

a small bit of silence washed over them as george began to go over what he was about to do in his head.

_fuck. am i really about to do this?_

he looked over dream’s appearance. his wavy hair, his golden hued eyes, his faint freckles.

_possibly fuck up everything that gives me comfort?_

making eye contact with dream once more, he saw something that resembled hope.

 _“for the experience,”_ his heart skipped a beat, feeing like it was trying to free itself from some sort of cage, as he leaned forward and connected their lips.

dream hummed in surprise, kissing back softly as he cradled george’s jaw with one of his hands.

they pulled back, small smiles adorned on their faces, blushes raining on their cheeks, as they placed their foreheads together softly.

“this is an experience that’ll never get old,” dream said softly, as if speaking any louder would ruin the moment.

and that’s what caused them to talk all night about their feelings, and laugh about how dumb and oblivious they were to each other.

“so all this time we were making a big deal about karl and sap being oblivious losers, when we were equally oblivious losers? man,” dream said, shaking his head slightly before leaning his head onto george’s shoulder.

george laughed at that, leaning his head on dream’s. “he really needs to take his own advice with things.”

dream nodded, “should we facetime him?” and without a second thought, george was picking his phone up and going to sapnap’s contact, wasting no time in clicking on the facetime icon.

as he answered the call, muttering a tired _what do you want_ , george smiled.

“now that me and dream have, quote unquote gotten our shit together, maybe you should work on doing that with karl.” he said bluntly, wasting no time in getting straight to the point.

this caused sapnap to widen his eyes. “yo! you mean you confessed?” he questioned.

“he kissed me, actually,” dream said matter-of-factly.

“you have more balls than i thought, kudos to you georgie.” this caused george to roll his eyes, and dream to laugh in response.

“yeah, well that just proves that george has more balls than you. better get to working on your shit with karl, sappy.”

sapnap was quiet for a few seconds, before replying _oh you suck_ , and hanging up, causing both dream and george to laugh.

“now, cuddles.” dream said, turning to george and wrapping his arms around the others waist and laying his head on the others chest (and hearing the way george’s heart started beating at a quicker pace made his chest swarm with warmth and his smile to widen).

“okay, you big baby.” george replied, getting into a more comfortable position before wrapping his own arms around the other.

dream sighed into his chest before placing his chin on it and looking up to george.

“yeah. your big baby.” the reply caused george to roll his eyes (something that’s never-changing) and place a small kiss on dream’s forehead before replying with _yeah yeah, i guess you are._

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the span of two nights at 4-6 am because i have no concept of time or sleep. my head is literally brain rot at this point. so? writing little drabbles make brain go brrr. 
> 
> obvious things; i feel like i shouldn’t have to say this but? people take ships way too seriously sometimes so this is all written in good fun!! i just!! tend to project a lil too much on the things/people that bring me comfort. 
> 
> anyways!! i hope you enjoyed <3 :]


End file.
